¡Me despertaste!
by KozuueMiau
Summary: La venganza por esa idiotez pasó de ser una simple y sana jugarreta a algo un poco más intenso... FuusukexHaruya -Sí, leyó bien- Primer fic LEMMON


**Se me ocurrió en semana santa, lo escribí en un viajecito de 5 horas en esa fecha, y desde ahí que me preparo sicológicamente para subir este, mi primer FIC LEMMON :O. Quizás el pasar todos los días frente a una tienda de nombre "Lemon" me afecte un poquito. Otra cosa: como lo escribí en un bus, quizás puede ser que no esté tan bien como yo quería (Que patética, echándole la culpa al bus xD) Creo que la tipa que estaba a un lado mío en el bus estaba con cara de WTF xDD Bueeeeeh~ aquí vamos con mi primer intento de Lemon. Ojalá ustedes y el shimeji de Kaze-chan que está ahí abajo me acepten n.n**

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana en el orfanato Sun Garden, y todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, bueno, todos a excepción de Haruya Nagumo, quien se despertó por causas desconocidas, ya que en ese mismo momento debería estar ya en su segunda hora de sueño. No tenía con que entretenerse, por lo que se fue a molestar a quien en ese momento debería de estar protagonizando sus sueños.

Partió a la habitación de Fuusuke. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entró sin mayores problemas. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y buscó el rostro del chico, el cual estaba hundido entre la almohada y el cubrecama.

-_"De verdad se ve muy lindo"_-pensó-_"Aunque más adorable te ves enojado, mi querido Fuu-chan"_-y sonrió con altanería.

Con cuidado, despejó el rostro del albino y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Pronto se escucharon unos leves gruñidos de su parte, y luego abrió con algo de esfuerzo esos ojos que mataban al peli-rojo, para luego abrirlos como platos al notar la escasa distancia que había entre el rostro del intruso en SU habitación.

-¿Na-Nagumo?-

-Para servirte, Suzuno- respondió con ironía.

-Dime una cosa- tornó su rostro a su típica inexpresividad- ¡Qué demonios haces en mi habitación!-

-Vine a despertarte.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6.-

-Las 6… ¡Y te atreves a despertarme con un beso a las 6! ¡Baka!-

-No me digas que no te gustó, que se perfectamente que no es cierto.-

-Ándate de mi cuarto…- advirtió, con su acostumbrado tono que dejaba helado a cualquiera, a excepción de este chico.

-Vamos… Sólo admítelo.-

-¡Fura de mi habitación!- dicho esto, pateó con fuerza su almohada en dirección al rostro del oji-ambar, quien cedió y abandonó el lugar-_"Este Nagumo, me las pagará… Tarado"_-

**1 DÍA DESPUÉS**

6AM. Fuusuke se despertó, y quitándose toda la pereza, se fue en dirección a la habitación del motivo que lo impulsaba a hacer semejante idiotez. Entró sigilosamente a un cuarto sigilosamente desordenado, en el que difícilmente se podrían distinguir que eran restos de comida, ropa o sábanas. Encima de lo que parecían ser estas últimas, se encontraba Haruya con la bocaza abierta y roncando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-_"No puedo creer que haré esto"_-

Se acercó al rostro del chico, y presionó ligeramente sus labios gélidos con esta. El otro sólo dejó de roncar, pero aun parecía estar en sus sueños, ya que ni señales de estar despierto daba. Ahí fue cuando el albino se dio cuenta de que con eso no bastaría.

-_"Debo planear otra cosa"_-

En eso, pudo ver que la boca del ex capitán de Prominencie estaba entreabierta, e inmediatamente le entró una enorme curiosidad por probar el sabor de esos labios. Sin más, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su contrario, para luego besar apasionadamente. Se divirtió tanto descubriendo la forma que tenía la boca del chico, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano: Nagumo aún seguía en sus sueños de Fuusukes vestidos de nekos kawaiis invitándolo a divertirse un rato en su cuarto, o por lo menos eso se imaginó el oji-azul. ¡Eso era! Pensó que no estaría nada mal divertirse un rato nada más con el chico peli-rojo de cabellos alborotados, sexy mirada color ambarina con su toque felino, escultural cuerpo, y…

_-"Por dios, Fuusuke que estás pensando ¿Eh?- _Dirigió su mano a la parte baja de su nariz, para luego notar que un ligero hilo de sangre emanaba de allí-_"En verdad soy un condenado pervertido"._- ¡Eso era! Al peli-plata se le encendió el foco.

Se lanzó con delicadeza encima de Nagumo, y pasó una mano por debajo de la polera, para luego comenzar a aplicar una ligera presión en la tetilla de este, mientras lamía y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de este. Tan pronto como estuvo un momento repitiendo estas acciones, sintió un bulto en el entrepiernas del mencionado. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido a los sentidos del albino.

-_"Si hasta dormido se excita…"_-

Se le ocurrió la idea del millón: dirigió ambas manos al miembro de quien se encontraba debajo, y comenzó a masajear suavemente, causando suspiros por parte del peli-rojo. Como este yacía notablemente en su decimotercer sueño, no pudo avisarle que se venía, por lo que depositó su semilla en la mano del otro. Como este andaba escaso de ideas (Como yo), no encontró mejor idea que sacar su mano y pasarla por el rostro del oji-ambar, quien lanzó un gruñido al sentir el espeso líquido en su rostro, pero aún el oji-azul no lo veía despierto, por lo que siguió jugando en su ahora papel de seme. Quitó los bóxers del chico y dirigió su boca al lugar del cual provenía ese liquido blanquecino para lamer el restante. Otra vez unos suspiros inundaron la habitación, causando un placer incomparable en Fuusuke. Este decidió por parar y ver si el maldito de Haruya se iba a dignar a despertar de una vez por todas, pero no. Aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados. A Suzuno se le pasó por la mente que podría darse por vencido y dejar la venganza inconclusa, pero no sin hacer dos cosas antes… Quitó la polera al dormido y comenzó a morder ese cuello que tanto le llamaba la atención, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del otro en un abrazo rompe-costillas.

-_"A ver si despiertas con esto"._- Pero solo se limitó a lanzar un quejido y listo.

Como vio que eso no le dio resultado, ocupó su última opción: iba a voltearlo para introducir su miembro en la zona no previamente dilatada de este, pero algo no salió como se lo esperaba:

-Te divertiste ¿No?-

-N-Nagumo…-

-Para ti, sólo Haruya.-

-…- un notable rubor cubrió las mejillas del albino.

-Bueno… Sabía perfectamente que el beso de ayer te había fascinado, pero no tanto como para que me pidieras más.-

-¡Qu-Que!-

-Te veías tan divertido tocando esto, apretando aquello, tú sabes…-

-¡Pe-Pero yo…-ahora el rojo de su rostro era mucho más intenso. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero no sin antes aclararle el por qué de sus acciones:-Para que sepas, fue una venganza-y ya iba a salir del lugar, pero su muñeca era fuertemente tomada por el otro.

-Entonces, aquí viene mi venganza por dejarme en papel de ukesito.-

Tiró a Suzuno a la cama, y comenzó a repetir los mismos movimientos que en un principio el albino había ejecutado, causando gran curiosidad en este, que optó por hacer la pregunta de oro:

-¿Cuándo despertaste?-

-Cuando dejé de roncar.-

-¡¿Qué?- su grito fue ahogado por el mismo beso sin pudor alguno que Fuusuke le había otorgado a Haruya cuando se encontraba aparentemente dormido.

-Dime ahora si te gustó lo de ayer.-

-¡Sí! Lo admito, me encantó- el peli-rojo volteo al chico, que en este momento estaba ahora de espaldas y debajo suyo-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-

-Entonces… ¡Esto te va a encantar!-

Y por todo el orfanato, a las 7 am, se escuchó un desgarrador grito de placer, proveniente de los labios de Fuusuke Suzuno.

**OJALÁ LES HALLA GUSTADO ^-^**

**Saludos~**


End file.
